


Ill?

by SquirrelKiln



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: M/M, Not actual ship content just yearning. you know how it is., just a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: In which Francis doesn't understand what feelings are.A VERY short story about Francis asking Drew for advice on A Thing.





	Ill?

"Miss Saturday?" Francis' voice came from nowhere, like it always did, making Drew jump. She looked up from her research and turned around to look at the boy that had been staying with the Saturdays for a while.

"Yes, Francis? Can I help you with anything?" It wasn't hard to see Francis was nervous. Normally, not a big deal, but Francis wasn't exactly one for showing emotions.

"You are... trained in the medical field, yes?" Francis pretended to be studying the textbooks she had on the table, though it was easy to see he was just trying to avoid eye contact as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I'm... Is everything alright? Did you get injured or something?" Drew looked the boy over to find no obvious injuries.

"Er... No..."

"Maybe picked up a disease when we went to the rainforest the other day? Ah, I knew should have checked you for parasites myself." Drew clicked her tongue. Francis winced under his glasses.

"No. I do not believe it's that, either."

Drew watched the boy. "Then... what is it?"

"... I think I'm allergic to your son." Francis blurted out. Drew blinked.

"... I know you two don't like each other, but that's just mean." She scolded. Francis let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at his boots.

"It isn't an insult, it is a theory." He messed with his hands behind his back.

"... You're serious? I know he's not the most sanitary, but... Why-why do you think you're allergic to him, exactly?" Drew put a hand on her hip, using the other to lean against the table.

Francis let out a frustrated sigh. "Every time Zak and I are in the same room, my body temperature increases. I find myself lacking normal function, even faltering in tasks I normally excel in."

Drew raised an eyebrow, not hiding her amused expression. "Uh-huh."

"Then, the other day, he grabbed my arm to show me a bird, and I was positively paralyzed!" Francis sounded irritated. Drew pressed her lips together to hold back her laughter.

"And?"

"And--what else, and? There must be something wrong with me! I act this way around him alone!" Francis threw his arms out. "There must be some pathogen secluded to him that I am not immune to yet!"

"Yeah, uh, I know  _ exactly _ what you have..." Drew nodded.

"Then what is it? Is it chronic?”

"Ah, well, maybe. If it helps, most everybody deals with it once point or another." Drew smirked. Francis let out a sigh of relief.

"That is relieving to hear. What is it?"

"It's this magical thing called..." Drew paused for dramatism, before wiggling her fingers. "' _ A crush. _ '"

"... A... A what?" Francis blinked. Drew laughed.

"Nothing wrong with it, sweetie."

"... N-no, I'd... Rather assume I am infected." Francis' face felt hot with the realization. Drew chuckled.

"I'm just saying, you two have been hanging out a lot, and when you talk to someone so much..." She trailed off, leaving Francis to his imagination. Francis stood still staring at the floor.

"... If you would be so kind, miss Saturday," Francis looked up. "Please exterminate me."

"Uh, yeah, not gonna happen. Go figure your emotions out." Drew took Francis by the shoulder and nudged him out of the room. "Good luck!"

"What--but--miss Saturday, I do not--" Francis went to protest.

"Bye!" Drew shut the doors before he could finish. Francis stood outside the doors, regretting his existence.

"... A crush." He muttered, turning to walk to his room. "It better not be fatal." 


End file.
